


Sparks of lightning

by FireStar278



Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: Gay Couple, I write this before the season 4 even started, M/M, alternative universe, claytro shipping, some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireStar278/pseuds/FireStar278
Summary: Everything starts when Clay is slowly turning into stone because of Monstrox's lightning; but after the evil jester meeting him in the forest and seen the knight in this situation he decides to make him a proposition.





	1. Corrupted love

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter starts shortly before the episode 24.

The vehicle stopped abruptly as the pain in his chest began to hurt him even more, it was similar to a sword thrust in combat; which only increased the damage and load on his body. Such pressure on his chest started to make his breathing difficult and the coughing started too; in a vain attempt to stop, the blue knight placed one of his hands over his mouth.

  
With his agitated breath and a few drops of sweat falling down his face, Clay rested his hand on his left arm, staring at the stone texture that slowly began to replace his skin and armor. Because of what happened in that battle, when Jestro managed to hurt him all because he lowered his guard.

  
It didn't look good and he knew it. This secret was already becoming a great burden, too heavy to bear it alone, literally; but he had to, he couldn't give up so easily. As a knight he had to fight until the end, no matter how difficult it was.  
Now all he could do was try to continue with his training routine, just outside the Fortrex. Great, as if all this didn't generated enough suspicion to his teammates...  
He opened the top door of his vehicle, breathing some of the fresh air of the forest for a few moments before going outside, bad idea. When he got up and due to an imbalance Clay fell violently to the ground, because of the weight that his extremities turned into stone had gained in the last days.

  
Aching, he stood still for a while before trying to rise painfully from the ground. Damn it, when had this become so difficult? With the help of his sword which had fallen near him, he managed to push himself up or at least get to his knees. He rested a few moments before taking the next step. After some time, something stopped him to continued, the sound of nearby footsteps. Clay stayed calm even after discovering who really was.

  
-Well, well. Just look this! -a mocking and cruel expression showed on the face of the newcomer, walking through the leafless branches of some trees of the dark forest that separated them. He proceeded to greet him -, our dear hero, and in a situation like this? Who'd say...!?

  
-Jestro! –Clay exclaimed, clinging to the hilt of his sword, preventing him from falling to the ground. The jester grinned at him evilly -. What are you...?

  
-Relax -he interrupted, not paying much attention to him -, it's just you and me this time - he continued with a soft and slightly twisted voice, coming closer to the knights's leader to pass beside him toward a nearby tree, from which he lay back. Resting the long golden staff on one of his shoulders -, even I need a rest sometimes from that annoying cloud. Besides, that way we can talk more calmly, isn’t it?

  
-Jestro, Why? -he asked, showing a grimace of pain after another failed attempt to get up, making him fall along with his heavy breath, harder than before. Still holding the same resentment and part of the anguish in his heart to see him transformed into that monster of cold eyes and heart -. We saved you and even after all we did for you ... Why did you comeback with him!? What he did you!?

  
-And I will never stop thanking you. I really would like the things were different, but they were not - he said with a twisted smile, not bothering to answer his questions; even so, something in the tone of his voice said him that he wasn't lying or mocking at him, some of his words were true -,what can I say? I was born to be evil!

  
-No! That's not true!

  
Just watch it for yourself! -He exclaimed, standing up from his place to point at his new body made of lightning rays -. I am all the proof you need! - the corrupted jester paused, looking on Clay's petrified arm with a pensive expression, which after a time turned into a smile, it didn't transmit the slightest confidence to the knight -, and I think I can return you that favor you made me in the Lava lands when you saved me...

  
-Really? - Clay asked, more surprised than confused -. Would you...? -he looked down at his arm for a few moments, but stopped when he heard the jester's laugh.

  
-You don’t even get it! -said Jestro with maniacal laughter. After recovering soon from his recent laughter attack, he started to approach Clay. Until he was in front of the blue knight he knelt in front of him, using his staff as support to remain himself at the level of the knight's face.

  
His eyes, of yellow and black color, stared at him deeply.

  
-And what would I gain from that? –the jester whispered, a little distance from his enemy's ears, he moved away after that. The knight was speechless and angry, expression that Jestro smiled to see, he was actually amused him to much -. If you return to normal, everything would be the same, right? The knights led by their brave and heroic leader, a force with which my monsters and I couldn't fight -he took a short pause, sighing with annoyance and serious expression -, and then what? We would lose again and again.

  
There was silence for a moment when the jester sighed again.

  
-I'm sorry, but that doesn't seem very beneficial for us -he whispered his last sentence. Getting his bare hand close to Clay's arm, the knight became tense when Jestro start to stroked him carefully -. I want more than that ... -he smiled, his hand slowly creeping up by his petrified arm, reaching his left cheek at the end.

  
Clay shuddered, but remained still at the feel of his hands. They were cold as the ice, it was almost like touching a dead man, a corpse that life had just left it behind; nothing he was expected when he see his transformation for first time. His touch disturbed and frightened him but he didn't want to push him away, a part of him wanted to keep him close even if it was in those circumstances, with his cold touch and lack of all heartbeat.

  
-Clay -he said again -, I want you.

  
-What are you talking about? –he asked with a serious tone.

  
-You know very well what I'm talking about, my knight in shining armor -he smiled twistedly, reflecting the madness in his bright eyes -, for me. For us, you would be a unique piece of great value. You shouldn't always follow the rules. It's not as funny as it sounds, is it?

  
-I will not be one of your monsters!

  
-Are you sure about that? He mocked as he indicated his left arm -. Come on, join us -he whispered closed to his ear -, come back to me...

  
-Never! -Clay exclaimed. He raised his sword in an impulsive way, trying to attack Jestro, who had stepped back to avoid the coming hit.

  
Seconds would have been enough for the weapon to hit his ribs, but it never happened. The sword stopped, remaining in the air a short distance of his body and the golden staff the Jester try to use to deflect the attack.

  
Clay didn't want to hurt him.

  
He couldn't hurt him, especially not in that way.

  
With a tired sigh, Clay's arm made him fall to the ground, where he barely managed to stay, caused by his difficulty in breathing. Jestro just watched him, his breath almost as agitated as his. His expression had softened and at the same time he looked really surprised.

  
He hasn't dared to hurt him, even after all what had happened... Even after what he did...

  
"Enough! This is no time to think about it!"

  
-I supposed ... -he sighed, disappointed because of his offer had been rejected. That feeling didn't last long, when his face showed an smile again. If he thought about it, his wishes weren't completely lost yet.

  
Coming closer, Jestro leaned toward him. Leaving his staff aside this time and using both hands to reach his knight's face, where his eyes met again for a short time, before the jester kissed him. Surprising Clay, while a slight blush appeared on the cheeks of both when they separated.

  
-It will be our secret, Clay -he showed a new smile after touching his stone arm and tapping it with the tip of one of his fingernails, showing his fangs in a twisted new smile -, and who knows? Maybe you change your mind... When you're ready...

  
The engine of a hurry vehicle was heard in the distance, the signal for they're separation. Standing with the help of the magic staff, Jestro left, as he smiled evilly to the knight as a sign of goodbye. It was a matter of time before Axl's vehicle appeared, once the figure of Jestro disappeared in the depth of the dark forest.


	2. Heart of stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight against the knights and their new leader it's over; but at the same time the bad guys defeat wasn't a completely lost. This time the jester choose the right moment to take an advantage and stolen something really important for the Nexo knights, as well as him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts shortly after the episode 30.  
> Well the major differences from the tv show start from here. Maybe It gonna take me more time to publish the next three parts because they are much longer than the last two.  
> Okay, that's all for now folks! Bye!^w^

Back at the top of the mount where the forbidden powers were transferred and the formation of the colossus of the ultimate destruction just began, Monstrox rested back inside the old book cover. The same cover which for several years was his prison, but now has saved him from disappearing because to damage inflicted in the last battle against the green knight.

Even so, the mission has been a great success even after his defeat. Merlok had disappeared and with him the Nexo powers, the only force and magic able to stop him while the knights were now helpless. There was no doubt about it; the whole team of villains has gained a good break until his boss recovered his forces.

On the other hand, Jestro didn't seem too aware of his surroundings or the people at his side; he just stared at the night sky expectantly, as if somehow he knew something would fall from it at any moment. When the signals were null, he just grunted and then started walking again from side to side of the prolonged edge of the mountain. He kept doing the same every time when no answers were obtained. He was anxious, already losing the little patience he had at this point. When out of nowhere, the sound of a distant winged beating caught his attention. Finally they had returned.

-It's was about time! -he said with some annoyance at the long wait as he saw the small group of harpies and stone gargoyles, which would soon landed at his side.

He took a few steps back as the rock monsters approached to the rocky surface of the mountain, leaving the valuable charge they had been able to steal and bring with them, under the second in charge's commands. The jester smiled evilly as he approached his stolen trophy. The book of monsters and the tiny sculptor were astonished to recognize the petrified figure.  

The leader of the Nexo Knights.

Jestro gently touched the stone surface that has imprisoned the knight, caressing his arms, chest, back and face in search of any break or damage that the creatures could have caused to his precious treasure. He relaxed a little; realizing that Clay was safe and sound, except for his actual condition, of course.

-Well, I'm impressed -he smiled again as he examined the face of his beloved for second time -. You did a good job, after all -he said as he turned to the winged monsters for a moment.

-Jestro! –the now book of monsters shouted as he was lifted up from his place thanks to poor Roberto, who could barely stand because of the constant movement of the book as he spoke -. What does this mean!?

-Just what you see -he said, not paying much attention to the book's tantrum -, I commanded some monsters to go for Clay while the fight continued -he explained-, with the knights, Merlok, and that brat in black armor out of the way entering and leaving the fortress was just a kid's game. The perfect opportunity for us and the theft!

-Did you give an order to my monsters without consulting me!?

-Hey! I also give orders here! - He exclaimed angrily, finally turning his back on the knight and facing the furious gaze of his evil companion. He really regretted about that -, besides -he continued without letting the book intimidated him, at least not this time -, this will be of benefit to us!

-And what are you talking about now?

-Oh, Come on -he rolled his eyes -, the knights are helpless now. Without his famed leader and Merlok, do you imagine what would happen with a little extra help? -he said coming back to Clay's side. He stared at the sharp eyes of the book, very confident of himself.

-You're telling me you want that goody-goody knight in the team!?

-Well, yes -he shrugged, as if the answer was obvious.

-Never! Forget it! You have no idea what you're doing! -Monstrox shouted. That knight had already caused too much trouble in the past for all that to happen again. What if he ruined his magnificent plan again with the awakening of the colossus of the ultimate destruction just starting? His "partner" of evil frowned indignantly.

-Of course I do! This is the perfect plan!

-Ha! Of course you don't!

-Silence! -the corrupted jester suddenly raised his voice as his eyes shined brightly when he hit the rocky ground with the end of his golden staff -. He will stay with us because I want him!

The silence came abruptly. Monsters, sculptor and their own leaders were silent equally, with a startled expression. Jestro didn't seem to react until he realized exactly what he had said. Briefly, he could feel his face warm because of his mistake.

-I-I mean -he spoke again after clearing his throat and frowned -, because I order it and I want it that way! It's just strategy! Okay!?

The discussion went on for a long time until the old necromancer had no choice but accept.

-If it causes any trouble -the book finally said -, just the slightest signal and you'll be the one to finish fried by my lightnings... - his gaze threatened and the somber tone made Jestro shudder. It was enough for the joke-boy to get the message and understand that it was no longer a joke, but a warning. Jestro swallowed terrified at the ghastly scene now in his head.

All started after a few hours when Monstrox already have recovered its cloud form. He approached to the statue of the knight, but not before giving a furious look at Jestro, who just smiled nervously.

His lightning soon hit the statue. Clay started to change shortly after. Slowly the skin on his face took on the pale blue color that most monsters used to have; his hair became darker in color and identical to a slightly worn navy-blue, similar to the new color of his skin. His body began to move as the armor changed at the same color as his skin. Arms and legs were finally able to move, as if he awakening after a long sleep that ended when his yellow eyes opened.

Jestro smiled proudly, pleased at what he saw now. He took a few calm and careful steps toward the new Clay, who only watched his surroundings, confused and lost as his bright yellow eyes showed. Then the knight looked at his limbs and himself. He paused when he felt a new weight on his newly formed stone armor, then a cold hand that settled on his rough cheek.

-Welcome to the team, Clay -he greeted him once their eyes meeting, with a grin and an expression of malice. Clay watched him for a while, without breaking the eye contact between the other pair of black and yellow eyes.

**_*****_ **

Far from the mount where the vast forest of bare branches began and away from the others, the new gray knight and the evil Jester walked calmly. As they continued to go deeper, both of them could feel the silence becoming uncomfortable, more than it already was at a certain point..

Clay looked at Jestro, who just guided him across the forest without letting him go or moved his hand away from his. From his awakening and his separation from the rest of the evil team he had simply let himself be guided by him, without really understand why. He was confining himself to one of his whims; after all, it looked like the jester just wanted to be alone with him for some reason.

-Huh? Why so thoughtful? -Jestro smirked mockingly over his shoulder when he saw his expression. Clay lifted his eyes, without changing his serious countenance or even lifting his head -. You've been very quiet since you arrived...

-Should I say something? -he asked neutrally, finally lifting his face. The jester didn't respond, only looked closely at his new body of stone.

-Hmm, I see… -he added after a time and then he concentrated again on the road. Jestro smile had changed to a more serious expression -. It's okay, just forget it... - His way of act caught the gray knight's interest, just like the way he had taken him away from the cloud at the moment of his awakening, when he took his hand and began to guide him away.

There was only silence for a while. Jestro stopped when he reached a glade of the forest, a small fragment where the full moon still lit on that cloudy night. Releasing the knight's hand, the jester slowly approached to some rocks near the trunk of a tree and then he sat down in one of them. With his serious and thoughtful gaze to the ground he kept holding the powerful staff without moving it away from him. Clay just stayed still, looking at him for awhile.

Jestro remained thoughtful and without needing to saw the knight to the face, he had seen enough of him. The plan had been a great success, but at the same time he was so far from his goal. He didn't expect the change affect him that much, Clay felt so distant Why did that really bother him? Hadn't he gained a loyal servant, a weapon and an advantage that would lead him to victory as he had longed for? Yes. But, why did he feel so suddenly that he had lost something so precious in change?

He heard the sound of his footsteps.

-Humph - he revealed his fangs in one of his maniac smiles -, don't you plan to blame me for everything what happened? -he asked evasively and even innocently as the stone warrior approached to him. He watched him for a while before answered.

-Not really -he said sharply and seriously. In such a way that sometimes his new evil leader wondered if there was still something else behind that cold rock shell -, but I'm going to get what you owe me -he said seriously, shortening the distance more and more until cornered him against the tree when his hands of stone had settled close to his thighs.

The sudden gesture managed to annoy the jester a little, rather than frighten him. He fought to hide it by keeping his mocking and twisted expression.

Did he come for revenge? Fine, He could live with that. After all it was Clay who we were talking about; he would never hurt him...Right?

-And what is all this about? If I could know -Jestro asked in a defiant tone and at the same time in a maniacal way, not afraid to look into his eyes. He looked very sure of himself, until a fleeting smile on Clay's face baffled him and took him unprepared. One of the knight's hands settled on his bare waist before grab his staff and throwing it to the floor, at the same time he was able to kiss him.

The jester couldn't even protest. His breathing was cut off at moments because the surprise, staying static and with his eyes wide open just like dishes, even when they pulled away from each other. His expression of astonishment and heated cheeks must have been ridiculous enough to make the rock knight laugh. Jestro frowned in annoyance, that miserable had just caught him off guard…

-Now we are quits... - he said simply, not moving too far from his face or releasing his body. Now it was his turn to enjoy the shame and frustration of his little and corrupted friend as a small punishment for what happened in the other forest weeks ago.

-You... –the jester growled, still disgusted for the trap he has just played him. He stared at him annoyed, even when he laid his hand on his red cheek and smiled at him with some arrogance.

There were no words, just the look between them again. Jestro's gaze softened as he looked into the eyes of the corrupted Nexo knight. Even with that twisted and frivolous gleam he showed when he woke up, his gaze became warm every time he saw him. He could help but felt strange about it.

Did he... feel happy, perhaps? Happy that the Clay he knew and that feeling hasn't completely disappeared?

He didn't understand too much about it.

He just knew a part of him was glad to see Clay still remembered him, to both of them, actually... A part of himself that he thought he had lost long ago. Perhaps some time after the day of his meet with that annoying cloud and evil partner.

Both started to approach to each other slowly, ready to try that kiss once more. This time Jestro placed his hands on Clay's cheeks as the gray knight wrapped his strong arms around his waist carefully. Somehow, his stone body still emanated a soft heat; it was pleasant, especially at the contact of his cold blue-lightning skin, as well as his face, which has managed to expose his knight's growing blush.

They pulled away after some time, but staying close to each other.

-Not bad -he smiled smugly and mockingly -, for a walking rock... - Clay laughed in answer.

There was silence for a while.

-Don't get used to this... -he warned him, ignoring his mockery. His tone had become quite serious all of a sudden -, Merlok and the others may find the cure sooner or later.

-Well -Jestro showed his fangs in a twisted smile, amused by what had happened. The desire of his knight and his was clear. He Wrapped his stone neck with his bare arms emanating from electrical energy, he only leaned closer to him, beginning to get impatient for the waiting time -, someone doesn't sound very satisfied with the idea... -he added in a more lively way than before.

The knight's eyes narrowed when he smiled at him again, before he felt the rubbing of the younger's cold lips. He kissed him once more after that.

_“They will not get you away so easily from me; after all ... You belong to me, Clay"_


	3. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The colossus of the ultimate destruction and all the members of the stone army are finally destroyed and defeated, except for the last member of the evil team who now will face the rest of the knights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sad and with some blood mention.  
> Also the first part is before to the chapter's events.
> 
> Sorry for the delay, but I've been too busy lately and also sorry if my English is not the best, I haven't practiced in a long time.

**_It was to be expected from the moment of his union to the opposite side that Monstrox still doubted about the place where the loyalty of the stone knight was. Especially with his seek of forbidden powers almost completed. His objective was near, ready to be realized, and he surely believed that Clay and his old habits as a defender of the kingdom, could stand in his way and ruin everything. As he already done once._ **

**_But that wasn't important to the knight. He knew very well the reason why he was there. Even so, the moment has arrived. Where he would see himself deciding his place and his team..._ **

**_Sooner or later it had to happen, isn't it?_ **

**_-Those useless Nexo fools will be here soon -the annoying cloud smiled, looking at Clay before continuing -, it's a little unfair perhaps, but what do you say? Do you think you can complete such a simple work for us, Nexo knight...?_ **

**_The stone knight growled in response. It was clear to him what the old necromancer wanted._ **

**_-I'll take care of it -he merely replied before turning his back and avoiding his annoying face. It was perhaps the only time in his life that the mention of such a title caused him no more than contempt and anger. Not pride as he used to do since his young age, when he had begun to wear armor as a simple apprentice._ **

**_He didn't bother or even care about the fact that the old two-faced sorcerer or the other stone monsters doubted of his position._ **

**_He hastened his way to take the distance from him and then look to the second in command of the huge army of walking statues. Jestro was with a serious expression, without even uttering a word or moving from his place since the order of Monstrox was taken. He just looked down at the ground with his arms folded as his staff stood next to him, leaning against the surface of his giant vehicle. His lost gaze didn't escape to the knight's eyes. Cause certain restlessness inside him._ **

**_-Jestro? -Clay asked in a soft tone at the silence between them suddenly born, he keep his serious condition. The serious expression of the jester couldn't hide the worry he was trying so hard to keeping inside him._ **

**_Clay didn't want to force him, but he needed to hear it from him. He refused from the beginning to follow the orders of someone else if he didn't agree, especially if an order generated him such doubt and inquietude as now._ **

**_-Just finish it -he said without much decision or that usual twisted and mocking tone already characteristic in his voice at this point. The rock warrior just nodded, before lowering the top of his purple stone helmet, taking his shield and sword next._ **

**_-As you command._ **

**_When he walked close to the jester, who was already standing up, Jestro held his hand and stopped him instantly. None of them said anything for a while; they just stayed close to each other until the jester leader finally spoke._ **

**_-Come back safe and sound... -he whispered as Clay's rocky hand closed, momentary shielding his cold hand of radiant electricity. He wanted just wanted to hug him to keep him calm, but he didn't, no matter how much he really wanted to. It wasn't the best moment._ **

**_-I would never leave you... -his yellow eyes met the younger's worried eyes. Clay's eyes showed a warm feeling that just wanted to comfort him -. I'll always protect you._ **

**_Clay and Jestro stayed quiet for seconds, to both of them was something almost eternal and even more difficult at the time of their separation. The stone knight looked at him for the last time, trying to assure him that everything would be all right, he would be and he shouldn't worry about him or his absence should last for long._ **

**_How wrong he was..._ **

**_*****_ **

Coughing and with all his aching body, he searched and dug his way out of that grave of rocks. Pushing them out of the way, so they wouldn't interfere, until the warm and suffocating air of the environment around him finally touched his face. It wasn't the best, but at least he had managed to get some of the breath that all those rocks had made it difficult. Almost leave him breathless.

He rested his face on his dirty and wounded arms still emanating from electrical energy before continuing his exhaustive escape from those rocks. He struggled to get out the rest of his wounded body, until he simply dropped down the not-so-high pile of debris and rock until it hit the surface of the earth. An unpleasant burnt smell came off the ground.

He opened his yellow eyes, watching the chaos that had been caused in the last hours. The debris, the dancing fire that had devastated much of the grasslands near to the kingdom's capital and of course the remains of the shattered stone monster, the colossus of the ultimate destruction. His so-called "trump card" was now lying uselessly on the ground, surrounded by the flames around his fragmented and inert body. Free of all the magic of his evil companion had given it after such an arduous search for the forbidden powers.

Actually, he didn't even bother looking for that annoying cloud. He doesn't care about it.

In those moments, he would have given everything to erase the torturous pain in his chest. He grabbed a part of his torn yellow and purple clothes, where his heart was. He closed his eyes tightly in a clear expression of pain and anger.

-Traitor... You damned traitor... -he cursed with hatred as he remembered the responsible for what had happened, his defeat and pain.

The earth suddenly trembled as a new presence appeared near him; he didn't have to get up to know who or what was. After a while the steps stopped. The Nexo knights and their mechanical battle suits were in front of him, preventing his escape. Well, he hadn't many chances to get out of there anyway. Even without the annoying and recent presence of the knights, his body couldn't move very much because of the wounds.

He lifted his face toward them, with an expression almost as furious as it was exhausted. In their faces he only saw seriousness, doubt and even concern, why? So pathetic was his condition at that moment to influence doubt and pity to them?

Such thought only made him angrier.

-Jestro! -the princess of the kingdom raised her voice in a firm tone, without changing her countenance -. Everything is over! Surrender now!

The jester coughed a little before trying to get to his feet. The cuts and wounds still open on his bare skin made it even more difficult. He didnt say a word, creating a new and overwhelming silence, except for the sound of the flames consuming some of the stone and grass still remained. At that moment it mattered more to him find another person, not to the princess.

Having got down on his knees, his eyes glanced at the first leader of the knights, back in his old post. His condition wasn't unlike him, or at least his gigantic and battered battle suit, along with some wounds revealed from the few visible areas of his broken armor. None in the knight's team was in very good condition, actually...

He showed his fangs in a smile of satisfaction at the thought that it had been part of his fault that they were in such a deplorable state. He had forced the great defenders of Knighton to that.

A pair of heavy boots - mostly still converted into stone - came to the ground, taking him out of his thoughts. The knight didn't move too far from his robotic battle suit, mainly because of his difficulty walking.

-Clay? -the archer asked with a certain tone of concern and confusion, but the swordsman didn't respond.

Jestro watched with a carefully attention, mostly of his interest was on the right side of Clay's body, where the transformation had begun to immobilize him in his rock prison. State in which he managed to serve him for a while, before things got complicated and he left him to return with his detestable teammates. His arm, the right side of his chest and face were proof of that. Clay was healed. Even if the rest of his body still continued under the effect of the involuntary spell, it was easy to suppose that it would be a matter of time before the effect would disappear altogether.

Somehow Merlok and the knights had found the cure and how to snatch him from his side once more... He clenched his fists in frustration as he remembered that moment. Their eyes met after that. A chill ran down the Nexo Knight's back as he felt the hate and fury emanating from his yellow eyes. He tried to hide such feeling and the pain of his chest.

-Oh! Just look who has decided to appear now! -Jestro exclaimed furious as he raised both arms in his direction and then use them as his support to not faint on the dirt floor.

Is this how it was going to be? How everything going to finish for him?

Finish... him?

He...? Clay was going to finish with him?

Again he clenched his fists in anger and frustration as he ducked his face, to the point of hurting himself. But that feeling as sudden as it came in the same way it faded. A soft chuckle escaped from his lips, making him shudder as it turned into a maniacal, unbridled and desperate laugh. He kept laughing even as he covered his eyes with his outstretched hand, to the point of worrying the knights, when tears began to fall on his face. He just kept laughing.

-J-Jestro...

-What are you waiting!? -he shouted suddenly and violently as he removed his hand from his face, startling Clay. Showing that expression of hate and madness in his watery eyes, enlightened by the rage he was feeling -. Finish it! End with your work, hero!

A pang of pain and remorse reached the knight of blue armor after hearing those words. No, it wasn't just the words. It was the contempt itself and the misery he heard in his voice when he asked for his own end, just like all the hate loaded in the last word.

**"Hero"**

Yet despite all, the leader's expression he maintained the same seriousness under which he hides his true emotions and preoccupations.

-Everyone in the kingdom is waiting for you!" Isn't it!? Only you! Isn't true!? -he insisted with a grunt, his cheeks soaked with tears, he tried to clean it vain. At least to try to keep something of the little dignity he still had -. Come on! What are you waiting for!? Do you want me to beg you!?

Even if he considered it better ... Such a death after all he had done would be too merciful to him. Yes, that must be the real reason. He lowered his face in frustration, bending down until his forehead was at the level of his fists. Keep crying over the open cuts of his hands.

He wanted everything come to end. If he was going to die, he would at least want it to be quick. He preferred that before the idea of his return to his supposed home and everything was the same as it had been all his life. Even if was Clay who going to took him to the other world.

Close footsteps cut his sob abruptly. Getting up with a surprised expression, then it transformed into a small smile, a calmer one when he perceived the presence of the knight, approaching with his sharp weapon in hand.

-It's better than coming back -he said to himself, audible only to those who were close to him -. Just do it already... -he finally said. Waiting for the end, without more mercies, he no longer wanted or deserved it. Reason for what happened then left him speechless.

The sword soon fell, a not very sure distance from his body to bury himself in the ground and without even having touched Jestro. The jester's eyes wide open, mostly because of his quick heartbeat as he felt the weapon so close.

The sword soon fell, a not very sure distance from his body to bury himself in the ground and without even having touched Jestro. The jester's eyes wide open, mostly because of his quick heartbeat as he felt the weapon so close. He looked for the Nexo Knight with his gaze, finding a serious frowning face, speechless and breathing almost as fast as his seconds before. Maybe because of the effort it took even for him to stand up and these emotions that were fighting inside him, refusing to be hidden any longer.

-How can you say that so easily!? -he shouted loudly, clearly angry, scaring Jestro who backed off a little. It was the first time Clay had raised his voice to him that way. Even when their sides were opposite's sides; he had never seen such fury and fear in him.

Clay closed his eyes in a long sigh, trying to relax before continuing.

-When I said that I said it seriously... -he said as he opened his eyes and looked at the supposed leader of the already eliminated stone army one more time -. when I said I would always protect you...

-Liar! -he snapped angrily.

-It's the true! -he replied abruptly, as well as his old childhood friend had done -. Knight or one of your own warriors! It doesn't matter! -he was silent for a while, clenching his fists tightly -. I promised. And even if I had never done it ... I would have come for you anyway. Why do you think I stayed with you all this time?

The silence returned as their eyes were fixed on the other. But the sudden smile on Clay's face disconcerted and astonished Jestro. Even more when he extended his only cured arm to him, offering to take his hand to help him up.

-I haven't given up on you yet, not until I'll bring you back -he said, sounding more calm and determined. Yes, his tone of voice and attitude returned to the same applied and gentle boy he had met years ago in the knight's academy. The boy he knew and who had always been there since he could remember -, until then, -he continued -, I will not stop coming for you ... So, please... Don't give up you either.

Jestro sought in the knight the slightest signal to warn him of his possible deception or trap, which maybe, among all the Nexo knights had possibly conspired to have his guard down. He found nothing. The expression of astonishment and restlessness of Clay's teammates, whom he managed to see for a short time, told him they shared their same concerns, except their doubts were about him.

He looked back at Clay; there was no sign of any evil thought on him. It couldn't be true...

After all what had happened?

After all the damage he had done to him.

The damage they had done to each other since the day of their separation and the beginning of that war...

The day of the graduation.

In his chest and memory was also alive the memory of the day when Clay left. He was sure that hatred toward him would endure for long time, until that moment. It was like all the doubts had suddenly dissipated after seeing to his eyes. He still did, but without noticing how the lightnings emanating from his body and the brightness of his yellow eyes slowly began to fade.

**_"You...?"_ **

The glow of the lightnings was slowing down faster and faster. Acquiring a pale blue on his skin as his hand began to approach to Clay. Still dubious about what could happen if he returned, causing him to back off or even stop some times of taking his hand. As well as another part of him wanted to try one more time...

**_"Do you ... really...?"_ **

Only if that means coming back with him.

**_"Forgive me...?"_ **

The doubts and fear soon disappeared as his fingers reduce the distance and briefly touch the surface of his knight's blue glove, which was part of his armor.

In a matter of seconds everything seemed to slow down until stop after what had happened. When a suddenly cry of pain burst into the silence created in the ravaged battlefield.

Jestro leaned back abruptly, writhing and screaming in pain as he received the powerful discharge of the lightning that had fallen on him, covering his entire body in a bluish and electric white light. The force shoved by the electric shock pulled him violently away from Clay, dragging him across the dirt floor and burned rock until he hit the pile of debris behind him. A few fragments of rock fell from the pile to his aching trembling body. The jester let out a weak agonizing groan after the hit.

-Jestro! -Clay exclaimed.

Everything was so fast that the nexo knights barely had time to react, when another shock fell on the injured jester, this time without stopping while he only squirmed and screamed in agony. Closing his eyes tightly because of the pain.

Shortly afterwards a cruel laughter raised over his pitiful cries. When the broken stones that had once been part of the colossus of destruction suddenly explode into pieces; flying through the air by the sudden electric explosion that surrounded the cloud of Monstrox as he came out from the stone debris, laughing madly.

-Did you really think I'd let you go that easily twice -the cloud said as he watched his former pupil scream and squirm. He paused few moments but only to resume a new powerful discharge toward him, causing him to scream louder -. You're not gonna leave without paying for betray me! Even if I have to finish you in this place!

-No! -Clay shouted, guided by fear and rage; acting unthinkingly as he tried to hit him with his sword, but the cloud flew farther out of his reach when his attack on Jestro stopped abruptly. The jester quickly fells unconscious after that -. Merlock! -Clay shouted forgetting everything else and even his own physical condition when he saw Jestro faints. His legs moved alone, without releasing the strong grip on his sword, not even for a moment. He already had enough of Monstrox, this time he would not forgive him -. Nexo Knights!

At the distance he could hear Merlock's voice as he raised his shield to the sky, not stopping even as the new power ran from the toes of his shattered armor to the edge of his sword. Shining in a gleaming golden light, by the magic given for the Nexo power; moments before a powerful thrust struck the body of the cloud.

Monstrox back off screaming in pain; moments before he was hit by the green knight's battle suit crossbow shot, along by the rest of the knights' attacks who had followed his leader. The old necromancer back off again, violently, because of the attacks, unable to see the blue knight before he jumped on him wielding his sword.

-Take this! -he shouted furiously just before his sword was buried in Montrox's cloud body, falling heavily to the ground because of its rock body. His friends ran toward him, watching as the old necromancer in his cloud form began to lose his great size because of the gravity of the inflicted wounds. He started to disappear, slowly, as he screamed in pain.

The blue knight sat up painfully, not accepting the help of his other teammates. Breathing in agitation he raised his face to look at old wizard as a thin crimson-red liquid trail stained both fell from his skin and stone face. His blue eyes meeting with the cold, bright eyes of the cloud. From their eyes both of them were able to saw he great hatred of other. But the sudden crooked and satisfied smile across Monstrox's face made him shocked.

-But you already lost, hero… -he managed to smile even more as he said those words in a venomous and pleased tone. He laughed maniacally moments before his disappearance. Without leaving any trace more than the damaged sword on the ground and the sound of his laughter like a prolonged echo that resonated all over the place.

Silence covered the moor when laughter ceased to be heard and the rain start, taking with it some of the small stone debris and the still dancing fire with its vivid red flames . After some time just the black clouds had gathered on the now dark sky.

-Okay, that was really creepy... -Lance sighed uncomfortable but also tired before he came closer to his leader along with others. The rest of the team shared looks of concern.

When she was near him, Macy placed the metal hand of her battle suit carefully on his back. Clay couldn't move at once. He was exhausted, as he had never been or at least remembered. But the memory of the former royal jester in his mind made him react and force himself to get up. Not caring about his exhausted condition or the falling rain.

-J-Jestro... -he turned in his direction, finding in the distance a small inert figure, covered with rocks and moist soil stains on his blue skin and soaked rags. Picking up his damaged sword and shield, Clay walked as fast as he could to came close to him; ignoring the calls of his fellow knights.

As she got closer to him, she could see him better. His body raises and fell in what appeared to be a slow and forced breath, while some wounds had been opened even more by some recent and tortuous scrapes and cuts. But the slight sparks that flashed around him and the palms of his hands were unnoticed to the blue knight; until it was too late...

When he listened the knight at short distance, Jestro's body suddenly got up, moving fast, at the same time as the lightning rays illuminated his body in a dazzling flash. The knight didn't even have time to slow down when a savage force threw him violently to the ground. He spat some blood, letting out a painful groan as a pair of blue claws gripped his neck and immobilized him to the floor of wet ground. At the same time he heard the unclear call of his name at the distance, his teammates probably...

Clay opened his eyes with some difficulty. He looked at the creature of dilated bright yellow pupils and with no white but black on his eyes what was now on his chest, holding him strongly at the slightest attempt to escape. A guttural, almost bestial sound was heard as Jestro growled menacingly as he showed his sharpest teeth to his cornered prey.


	4. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the knights must fight against Jestro and the new powers his new form has, but also to try to find a way to cure him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this part before the fourth season came out and here I’m, publishing this when the season five is close to start 7-7... Meh, details…   
> This chapter has blood mention.

_A long cry of agony was heard as well as the resounding of a powerful thunder on the top of Mount Thunderstruck when the jester fell on his knees and looking down, trembling and trying to regulate his forced breathing after the some electric shocks that Monstrox gave him after he knew about the failed mission._ _Say he was angry after that wasn't enough to describe him in those moments..._

_-Hah! Attacking will be very easy now that the Nexo knights have one member less! -the cloud imitated Jestro, using a fake feigning a high-pitched tone as he glared at him furious -. You fool! -he exclaimed before attacking him with another electric shock. Jestro cried out in pain once more, falling to the ground with his whole body aching._

_The monsters stayed away from the scene, not daring to interfere at any moment, they just watched with some amazement and even fear as their leader punished his second in command for his grave fault. Unlike the monsters, the stone knight had forced himself to stay still just as the monsters, feeling furious and impotent to see how Jestro was hurt._

_Yes, that was not the first time something similar happened, in fact he could say those punishments had increased since his arrival to the team of the villains. Although Clay detested the idea of seeing him suffer in that way, Jestro had told him on previous occasions to not intervening, not only because his place on that team wasn’t yet fully accepted, but also because it would only make the punishment worse._

_But... Even knowing that…_

_-Thanks to you the half of my stone army is gone!_

_-It's not my fault! -Jestro shouted as he sat on his legs, holding with some force the burn of his arm and looking at Monstrox with more anger than pain in his yellow eyes -. How was I going to know Merlok would appear in battle this time!?_

_\- That's the problem with you! You never think!_

_-Stop! -Clay exclaimed. Tired of waiting without doing anything, he stepped in front of the furious cloud as he stay in front of the jester, not caring if that meant he had to receive the next attack instead him -. Enough all this!_

_-You stay out of this…!_

_-Master Monstrox -a voice intervened, breaking the growing tension that arose between them three and those who were watching. Ruina took a few steps towards them with calm and secure steps -,  we must not forget our search, even more considering the last... Incidents that had delayed us._

_Monstrox looked away, meditating on the suggestion for brief moments._

_-Fine... -he muttered, knowing the witch was right. He looked for a while at the jester and the knight who was now leaning next to him, helping him to get up. He growled again -. And what are you waiting for!? Move! We have forbidden powers to search!_

_Given the order the army of walking stones ran towards the vehicle, regrouping to start the next search. Clay helped Jestro, at the same time noticing Ruina's look on him. The old woman just smiled in a somewhat twisted way before turning her back and walk towards the mobile headquarters._ _Clay was confused, why had that witch intervened in first place?_

_-It’s okay... -the injured jester pulled him out of his thoughts as he stand up properly thanks to the support he had in Clay.  His tone of voice made the knight understand he was still suffering from the lightning bolts he received -. It's not the big deal..._

_-Are you sure...?_

_-Just forget it... -he simply said, completely ignoring the other's concern after taking a few steps on his own and walking slowly to the vehicle. Clay prepared to follow him closely, in case he needed some help or stumbled; but something caught his attention first._

_He stopped for a moment the stone knight looked at the bare hands of the jester. But after a while he kept walking, only when he had assured there was nothing in those hands, even if for brief moments he had seemed to see the weak glow of electric sparks emanating from his fingers..._

**_*****_ **

A new guttural snarl escaped from the creature with its dilated pupils as he showed its long fangs in an expression of fury and savagery towards his cornered prey. Motionless because of the inexplicable force the corrupted jester had obtained after the attacks of Monstrox, Clay opened his eyes with some difficulty because of the lack of air because of the grip on his neck and the weight on his chest.

-Jest ... Gah! -he was silenced when the pressure on his neck became stronger. The creature pushed him even more against the surface of the wet earth because of the rain which still fell in the battlefield of that unfinished fight.

Clay closed his eyes tightly because of pain when Jestro growled again. He remained still; otherwise the sharp claws that seized him would end up penetrating his throat in a matter of seconds. He looked at his old friend once more, instead.

A pair of yellow and dark-colored eyes met Clay's once more time. If is not for the light emanating from the jester's body, the brightness and yellow color of his sharp pupils would be lost completely in the darkness of that cloudy afternoon. His eyes seemed empty, but at the same time full with so many emotions in which only anger predominated, without exposing the others.Those were the eyes of a wild beast.

His missing hat had revealed a pair of long and pointed ears and his wet white hair, slightly raised as some of it covered part of his face illuminated by that irregular turquoise light of his body. He had also recovered those irregular and unstable rays that could be seen through his skin, which they assimilated to a furious and unstable electrical storm.

-Clay! -his teammates exclaimed once more. They run towards him in their battle suits over the small pools of water that formed with the constant fall of the rain.

The sudden approach of the knights alarmed Jestro, who turned his furious gaze and showed his sharp fangs in a threatening attitude toward them. When he loses some of the jester's strong grip and attention, Clay stretched his arm to the hilt of his sword. The knight took the opportunity and with his weapon already in hand he managed to threw his opponent with single but powerful hit of the flat part of his sword to the right side of his skull.

Jestro fell to the floor as he groaned in pain. But he managed to hold on grasping the claws of his hands in the ground, leaving long, thin lines of earth after stopping between tired gasps. It took him a while to recover from the hit.

Even with the weight of his stone limbs, the blue knight managed to move away and get on his knees as he held with his hand the sharp pain he felt in his neck. Clenching his teeth in pain, he removed his hand from the injured area, noticing the small amount of reddish liquid on his glove. He hadn't managed escape completely from his opponent’s claws, but he had been lucky on that occasion since the cuts, although long, were only superficial.

He got up quickly after taking his shield and sword, prepared to fight back with Jestro if he decided to attack once more.

-I'm sorry... -he murmured guiltily when he looked at Jestro.

The jester got up once more, snarling and ready to attack him again but he was violently stopped when the robotic yellow hand from battle suit put him back to the wet ground surface. Axl imprisoned him against the floor when he placed the metal hands on his body. Growling, writhing and scratching the ground with his claws Jestro kept fighting desperately to get rid of the weight on his back.

-Enough already! -Axl exclaimed from his robotic armor while the corrupted jester kept screaming as he kept scratching the ground with his sharp front claws. Keeping him still was becoming more and more difficult.

The rest of the knights approached from behind and stay in front of their exhausted and wounded leader. After all he was more exposed to an attack because he wasn't in his battle suit at the moment.

-What just happened!? -Macy exclaimed in a serious but surprised tone, without breaking her formation or defensive pose.

-Monstrox did something to him, that's for sure! -Axl exclaimed as he kept trying to keep him where he was. He lifting him above the ground and taking his both arms under his mechanical hands, causing the enraged creature to let out a scream.

Jestro suddenly stopped, turning to Axl with a glare of anger. After struggling a bit more he managed to pull an arm out from between the fingers of the mechanical hand, even if he had suffered more than one scratch or extra wound in the process.

Everything else was too fast after that.

The jester gave a wild growl as he touched the surface of the suit with his palm extended and illuminated with the electric sparks that ended up transforming into a powerful electric shock which covered the machine with a blinding light. The yellow knight screamed in pain, especially when the small but constant explosions began to cause even more damage to the suit. He was forced to release his grip and so the discharges stopped.

Once free, Jestro stepped back nimbly and then jump on the suit and the dazed Axl. He cut both of his robotic arms into pieces with his sharp claws in a matter of seconds, moments before the burned and damaged suit fell inert to the ground with the now unconscious knight inside. Everything had happened so fast that even the knights couldn’t see it clearly.

-Axl! -all his teammates exclaimed at once, but the knight didn’t answer, not even when Clay and Aaron had pulled him from under the wreckage of his broken battle suit.

Axl's breathing was forced and much of his armor had received most of the damage, but even so his body hadn’t escaped the effect of some of the minor burns like the broken parts of his armor that exposed the skin of his corpulent arms.

As Aaron and Clay helped Axl, Macy and Lance instead were trying to stop Jestro.  Dodging the attack of the two knights, the yellow eyed boy ran to the entrance of the forest, his closest way to escape using his bare hands and feet.

-Oh no! You don’t! - Lance exclaimed angry when he found out his attempt to flee. He used the skates of his battle suit to reach Jestro and attacked him with his larger spear. The juggler was faster and jumped to the other side dodging the hit but at the same time seeing his escape route blocked by the knight in front of him -. You’re not going anywhere!

Jestro grunted as he showed his sharp fangs, but stopped abruptly.  Startled, he looked around as he felt trapped in the midst of the three knights now assembled and ready to attack him at the slightest attempt to run away.

Only the subtle movement of the princess's mace was enough to alarm the white-haired boy. He quickly jumped over Lance's suit a few moments before Macy and the archer tried to grab him. Climbing quickly, Jestro ran when he got back to the earth floor, just to being blocked once again by the spear of the white knight, but this was in vain. In a matter of seconds and after a roar of fury the arm of the robotic suit soon fell to the ground, reduced in miserable pieces of broken metal and sparks of electricity, dodging the attack of the other knights and jumping towards the robot of Lance to attack at the same time.

-Hey! -Lance backed down, unable to defend himself from the furious claws of the corrupted juggler but only with his own shield, which apparently began to break with its continuous and fast attacks -. Merlok! We could use some help here!

-We can’t! -Ava exclaimed from the other side of the communicator when Aaron shot at Jestro, who moved away from the white knight to avoid the shot -. Our last recharge disappear with the last Nexo power you guys used it against Monstrox!

-What!? You can't be serious...! Ah! - Lance's battle suit fell and crashed to the muddy ground when one of his legs was violently wrenched. Lance was the next one, or that would have happened if Macy wasn’t attacked Jestro, who avoided her hit but without been able to prevent the punch of the green battle suit on his back.

Jestro fell crashing down, trembling from the last attacks he had received, but with the same fury on his eyes. He growled at them like a wild creature at the two Nexo Knights who were still standing. They breathed agitated; also they were fighting the fatigue they felt to stay standing up at those moments.

Jestro again pushed himself to the Nexo knights with his bare feet and the electric sparks emanating from his palms. He dodged the green energy arrows that hit the slippery ground, this time backing away from the princess's failed attack when his weapon only sank into a puddle of water and the earth under it, but not fast enough to see the big sword coming closer. This made him fall back to the ground with the weapon on his blue body.

The juggler struggled against the weight of the weapon which was on him in vain. Despite his hurt state he was not ready to give up yet. Still trying to remove the weight that held him motionless he closed his eyes and fangs with strength.

Jestro screamed for the effort and pain as he kept fighting.

-Jestro! Stop! -Clay exclaimed, almost begging him -. You have to wake up! Please!  -Clay kept calling his name but it was useless. His own voice seemed lost among the wild screams of rage and even desperation of the jester for trying to remove the weight that kept him trapped.

Scratching the metal from the sword, Jestro ended up using his bare feet and clutching his back claws against it. With an unknown strength, but with difficulty because of his injuries, he began to raise the Claymore sword little by little. Clay still used all his strength to stop him, even though he didn’t want to hurt him, he couldn’t contain himself any longer. In that fight Jestro had proved to be a difficult opponent because of the powers gave it by the necromancer in his last attempt to kill them.

Letting out one last scream, the jester used all his remaining strength, to break the weapon in two and using it to hit the blue robotic suit against the ground. Clay exclaimed in pain as he fell heavily along with his suit.

Few seconds would have been enough to the creature to finish with him...

After the knight stood up forcibly the creature jump on Clay to attack him, until a powerful orange beam came out of the nowhere that hit his back. The knights only observed astonished at the jester, who after a cry of pain ended up falling violently on the ground of puddles of water, showing that notorious burn on his back.

Surprised and agitated, the Nexo knights and even the now awakened Axl looked behind them. In front of the rolling fortress was the one who had helped them, a orange metal robot which doubled in size to that of the damaged battle suits and was operated by Merlok from inside their systems.

-M-Merlok...? -Clay murmured, already coming out of his suit, watching the wizard and the Fortrex behind him, only to then look helplessly and sadly at Jestro, who lay unconscious in the wet earth.

-I’m Sorry, Clay... -Merlok said sadly as he straightened, somehow the robot's hands seemed to tremble in repentance for the act he had just did -. It was the only way. Please ... Understand it, my boy.

Clay didn’t answer or turned to see the wizard. He stayed static in now stronger the rain, watching from afar the body of his old friend being soaked because the water drops and puddles of water that formed around him. He wanted to go with him like the others, but his body didn’t react, no matter how much he wanted it. He was not even able to notice the trembling of his hands in those moments.

-Forgive me... -was all he managed to say with a broken voice as he clenched his fists tightly -. I couldn't do anything...

**_*****_ **

The knights didn’t have another choice more than leave the unconscious prisoner in the training room. There was the only place in the entire Fortrex he couldn’t escape so easily thanks to the holographic reality of an extensive forest created there. At the moment the Nexo knights took chance to take a small break after having treated most of the injuries inflicted in the last hours and waiting to discover what was really happened with their unstable prisoner.

Without taking her eyes off the board, Ava worked on the analysis with the holographic wizard. Everyone except for Robin who wasn’t there approached the main screen after having rested.

-How is he...? -Clay asked, looking worried. In response the younger one just sighed.

-Surprisingly, he still has some energy... -she pointed at the monitor and didn't look away from her keyboard as Jestro has just awakened on the other side of the screen. Exhausted, he tried to stand up in a wobbly way shortly before falling back on the grass of that holographic stage with a plaintive moan -. The results... Are not really positive...

The projection of a bar graph was shown on the screen which changed to red after a while, increasing and decreasing its height according to the action that Jestro did, but always keeping that color which indicated danger.

-Say Monstrox overloads him is just too little to say... It’s almost like he was an electric of generator!

-A generator!? A generator are you saying!? -Lance exclaimed suddenly when some of those present turned to see him. -. Are you serious!? That ... thing is a wild beast! He almost killed us all!

-Lance, that's enough -Axl said in a firm tone as he rested in one of the chairs near the round table of the control room.

-Don't defend him! -the knight snapped, pointing at his bandages and some of his teammates' wounds -. Just look what he did to us! That thing wherever you look at it has stopped being Jestro! It's a monster...!

-Lance is enough! -Macy raised her voice clearly angry. That surprised Lance, who just frowned.

He couldn't believe it, were they really defending the person responsible for all what happened!? He was the one who had not only attacked the kingdom countless times; he was also partly responsible for all the recent destruction to the kingdom and the fact that now his perfect hair was ruined because of the rain and mud.

When everyone had decided to put themselves to the jester's side!?

Ready to protest again the blonde took a step forward, but this was stopped when the archer took his shoulder. Without saying a word Aaron pointed with a serious look where Clay was. The blue knight was looking at the screen and even if he was really aware of the words spoken by the knight in battered white armor, his leader just kept quiet and without look away.

Lance's gaze softened, understanding the true motive of his teammates. They hadn’t forgiven Jestro, maybe they even thought like him, but they had decided to keep quiet and go slowly in that delicate matter for his friend and leader. After all, Clay had been the most affected in that fight against the one who cared so much. In the end Lance opted, very much to his displeasure to keep quiet, focusing his gaze on the screen just like the others.

On the other hand Ava and Merlok had not stopped commenting on the matter even for a moment, even with the brief quarrel earlier started. Clay just kept silent, just listening to the observations of both of them and also hoping if somehow he could be useful this time.

-Clay -Merlok called from the screen -, didn’t you mention once that Jestro had been exposed to Monstrox's lightning bolts before?

-Yes -Clay answered seriously, looking at the screen and the data that it showed. Monstrox used to attack him constantly... -he clenched his fists with impotence and anger as he remembered the times the cloud attacked Jestro because of the failure of his plans or for just for fun sometimes.

-Oh, my... Ava, please, check the data we collected about the Monstrox's lightning after his first attack in the lava lands -the magician asked with a thoughtful voice.

-Fine... she said without much enthusiasm. She returned to typing the buttons with speed, showing a variety of different graphics and data which appeared next to the first one.

-I wish I had been wrong... -Merlok murmured with concern when he seeing the graph and information -. Jestro was exposed to the lightning bolts of Monstrox too much. Although the effect on him wasn’t noticeable as the first time the lightning hits him the damage is still there, physical and psychological.

-So ... Has he accumulated all that energy inside him? -Axl continued, slightly surprised and with some disbelief.

-I'm afraid so, but all that energy in his body is getting out of control! -Merlok continued, -. He has accumulated too much after all these attacks to the point that the lightning bolts he creates to attack and inside his body are hurting him.

-That would be explained the main effect of those lightings... -Ava continued, thinking carefully in response -. One of them is capable of corrupting someone's mind and turning them evil but at the same time it giving life to the statues ... It wasn’t to be surprised he was so lost and wild in the battle. That jester just ate more than he could chew with that last hit he got...

-Yes ... -Merlok paused before saying the next words. He watched the exhausted white-haired boy tremble and breathe, agitated because the damage received and self-inflicted. Then he looked at Clay for a while, knowing the damage his words would cause on him -. At this rate he will not be able to stand it for long...

-N-no...

Clay couldn’t believe it. He... Was Jestro really going to...? No. He didn’t even want to think about that possibility... the knight clenched his fists with more strength. He didn’t have much time and for the first time he didn’t know what to do.

How could he save him?

It was anything he could do for him at least or...? Or just everything was useless...?

-Ready! It's finally ready! -Robin exclaimed with excitement as he abruptly opened the door of the room, surprising and also scaring at all the present ones in the room in that tense moment. Not noticing that Robin approached to the knights with quick steps -. I managed to finish the prototype at last!

-P-prototype? -Macy raised her eyebrow.

The boy nodded excitedly, showing them what he was carrying in his hands. They were a pair of big bracelets and apparently with some extra weight, almost seeming to be silver shackles with a brilliant row of bright blue light running through the circular outline of each to stop at the small locks that should secure the device.

-It's a project I've been working on since... W-well ...- the young inventor briefly hesitated when he saw Clay, knowing that maybe it wasn’t the best to remind him about what happened and the change of teams -. I thought to use it to help you, Clay... But seeing what happened recently I decided to reconfigure the systems -he explained with more calm -. It is a nullifying device; I programmed to be able to contain Jestro's rays. Thanks to Merlok's magical energy, perhaps he could be able to repress its effects and the magic of Monstrox that is still in him. It's like a purifier so to speak.

-Then is there still a chance to save him?

-Clay ... I ... I'm not sure... -Robin confessed unsecure -. It is true that it is finished but I hadn’t enough time to prove it. I had to install many new things in this thing before and even after adapting its functions... -he said not very confident, knowing well that they didn’t have too much time.

-Just as I feared... -Merlok sighed -. The odds are still against us even with the device Robin invented.

-But we have to help him! -Clay exclaimed with some trepidation in his voice. Everyone kept quiet for a while, avoiding the blue knight's gaze until the princess decided to speak for all them.

-Clay, I know how much you care about Jestro... -she said seriously but with a soft voice as she approached him and placed her hand on his back -. But you have to accept it. He’s not going to come back...

-Yeah, buddy -Aaron said, taking a step forward -, even if Jestro kept something of what he used to be,  Monstrox has already taken it completely away from him in that last attack.

-And even if he came back, do you really think he would be able to resist everything what happened? -Lance continued in a skeptical and not very subtle way when pointing to the screen.

Clay said nothing, only lowed his head before looking back where Lance pointed. Jestro was still on the fake ground of training room, trembling with an agitated breathing, but fighting again and again to stand up vainly. He just wanted to find the way out of the virtual reality that the room created.

He had to admit it, even though he saw him was too hard for him to recognize that shy and insecure boy he had known since the knight's academy.

Maybe the other knights were right after all...?

Maybe...

He sighed as he touched the bandages which covered the long wound on his neck. He remembered the attack as well. Hadn’t Jestro recognized him or did he not care about attacking him? Would he even remember him now? He couldn’t know for sure... After another long sigh, he closed his eyes and meditated for a short time in his decision.

After sometime Clay decided what to do he walked calmly towards the kid and for the amazement of all in the room he took the devices he had created between his damaged blue gloves.

-I'm going to try, but I'll not force you to come with me this time...

A sigh was heard in answer.

-Anyway!  We'll always be in the same situation! -Aaron shrugged as he took a step forward and for the first time since his return to the Fortrex showed a friendly smile towards his surprised leader; remembering as well the previous incidents, when they had to  rescued the jester from the lava lands -. But this time we have to do it all together.

-We must plan well our strategy if we want to save him -Macy said with a serious expression, still without believing that it was the best idea, but like her friend she was willing to try it if was for Clay.

The brunette only showed them a grateful smile.

-Wait, what you exactly mean with "everyone"!? -Lance interrupted with alarmed and also a bit angry, receiving the serious look of the group of the defenders of the kingdom.

-It has to be all of us or nobody -Axl said seriously as he stood up and walked toward the rest of the knights after made his decision.

-Well...  -Lance hesitated thoughtfully as he stroked his chin -. The last option sounds quite tempting... - but he abruptly shut up when he received a strong and fast punch from the princess -. Arg! Fine! Let's save that jester again! Satisfied!?

-Well, it's decided! -Macy said -. Now is time to get ready guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Well this short book are actually some of the oneshots I made for Wattpad, but this place dosen't have many fanfics about the Nexo knights, so thats why I started to write in this place too (And because Claytro is my OTP too).
> 
> I write this one when I just see the episode 24, as well as the others five stories/oneshots I have prepare. The english is not my mother language so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes.


End file.
